Fooling the World
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: The secrets the night keeps are the only ones worth telling. Please Review.
1. Prologue

Same place same time, that's what the note on parchment always said. No one will ever know what said place and what said time meant. Only them. And that's why she walks the same path. Every night, the same steps. And every night, it's the same lone lamp illuminating his figure. It's a shame they can only see each other under the darkness of night, but maybe that's what makes it more exciting. Maybe that's why they do it in the first place. Maybe it's the allure of forbidden fruit that brings together Slytherin's Prince and Gryffindor's Princess. Or maybe, just maybe it really is love and they've been fooling the world all along.

Whatever the case, the only thing they truly thought about was the gentle feel of a hand on a cheek, or lips against lips, or any other touch that could send their mind swirling into a rush of elation. That lone lamp was the only witness to their crime, though it's prying eye could see only bits and pieces. The lamp belonged to a short path made of brick, which belonged to a small cottage that belonged to a certain family called the Malfoys. None of the family members ever frequented this little shanty, except the youngest one in the bunch. Along with his secret mistress, they made this cottage quite the destination.

Though it's outer-appearance was quite foreboding, the inside was nothing but a cozy room consisting of a fireplace, a couch, a table, a few chairs, and a rather large potted plant next to the door. Draco and Ginevra never left a trace when they parted ways. They were never thwarted by the usual plot twists. An occasional passerby, a cat on the windowsill. Never did they know if that passerby could be a spy, or if that cat wasn't really a cat at all. In the middle of nowhere, these occasions rarely came, but when they did, the windows were enchanted to make it look like it was two old men, working on a puzzle. Unbeknownst to the onlooker, something quite different was really going on. It never occurred to the two to buy curtains. The only three who know of the affair was Draco, Ginny, and the lamp.

They always parted the same way. Draco would linger a few moment after Ginny would leave. She would hastily walk down the path, looking for a safe place to apparate in the Muggle community. Draco would stare at her long legs as she walked, his eyes wavering over the skirt blowing softly in the wind. He would smirk to himself and turn the opposite direction and stalk away. Though they have many other secrets, none of which having to do with each other, the secrets the night keeps are the only ones worth telling.

_ (A/N: The AMAZING first paragraph was written by an awesome person named Amy! That paragraph is what inspired me to write this fan fiction. It was written on a picture of hers on deviant art called "Fooling the World")_


	2. Unusual

On this particular night they had planned to meet same time, same place as usual. A breeze blew past the shining globe causing the globe to swing to and fro, a creak escaping iron hinges. It's gaze was drawn downward to the familiar young man with pale blond hair. The man was shifting from side to side. He wore a slick black jacket, fitting him just right. An strand of hair fell in his face, and he brushed it out of the way, his sleeve revealed an expensive gold watch wrapped around his left wrist. He checked the time, and it seemed that Miss Weasley was five minutes late.

He bit his lip in annoyance, but he continued to wait. Sometimes these things happen. Sometimes they run into familiar people, or get unexpected visitors. It wouldn't be much longer now that she would be here, walking beside him to the front door, smirking all the way. It wouldn't be much longer until they were safely inside, their silhouettes framed by the glow of the fire. Soon he would count the freckles that dusted her face, and trace the outline of her lips. He sighed heavily and glanced at his watch again. He was getting impatient now, even though it had only been exactly twenty-seven seconds since he last checked the time.

Any time now, she would run in out of breath, apologize and he would ask no more about it. He would rid her of her pesky clothes and she would be his. All of these things would have happened any moment, if it wasn't for the now burning sensation in his left forearm. He pulled up his sleeve and clutched the pained tattoo of a skull and serpent. _Not now_, he thought, _I'm desperate for her now!_ He closed his eyes in distress and affliction. He grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes.

Draco walked a bit to make sure he was hidden, and apparated to the meeting spot. The lamp, or course witnessed his grief and snickered to itself. Not because of the blond, but because of the redhead that briskly walked into view a few minutes after the loud crack occurred, which signaled Draco's departure. Ginny grabbed the lamp's post, out of breath, steam escaping her lips as she exhaled. The lamp knew what she didn't. It knew why Draco was nowhere to be found, and it knew why after ten minutes of waiting, the perturbed Ginevra had gone home, lonely.

When she arrived at her flat, she tossed her wand on the table and grabbed a quill and parchment. Being as frustrated as she was, it was hard to blame her for the intense scribble she called handwriting.

_You._

_I apologize for not being there on time, but you could have at least waited a bit longer, I was only ten or so minutes late! It happened before! My father rang me on the telephone and I- well of course you don't care but nevertheless, I want an apology from you first thing! By the way, don't send your usual owl, he keeps snipping at my nose and it's quite annoying._

_Me._

With that, she strode over to her owl Tipsy (After sitting a while it always started leaning) and secured the note to him. She opened the nearest window and motioned for the owl to fly away. Tipsy tilted his head.

"You know who!" she shouted.

He flew away within moments, never second-guessing her again. She closed the window, regretting letting a cold wind to come in. She made her way to her room and changed into her pajamas. Now free of her constricting clothes, she hopped onto the couch, grabbed her wand, and lit a fire. Even though what usually happened didn't, she took a deep breath and let go. The fire released the stress she was keeping the entire evening, and she simply relaxed. She got herself a cup of hot chocolate, the mug filled to the brim with marshmallows, and started to dream. She closed her eyes and imagined she was in a hot tub, and Draco was giving her a massage. She opened eyes and giggled at herself. She could only be inspired of such things when Draco was around. Any other time seemed just silly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. It must be her drunk neighbor again who lost herself out. To think, Ginny smirked as she hid her wand in her pocket, she was an expert at picking locks. She unlocked her door, and opened the door lazily.

"Izzy, I can't believe you-" her smiled was wiped from her face as it was replaced with bewilderment. She saw a familiar man with a hat, some sunglasses, and a trademark leather jacket. It was hard not to figure out who it was.

"For god's sake, what the hell are you doing here?!" she pulled the 'disguised' man inside and slammed the door. "Are you stupid? Did you drink a fuddy duddy potion or something?" She placed a hand on her hip and started tapping her foot.

"A fuddy duddy potion?"

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything. Besides, I have had way too much sugar." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"But seriously, what on earth are you doing here? You're breaking the rule!" she sighed defeatedly as he sat next to her on the couch. "Take that ridiculous disguise, you're not fooling anyone." She pulled off his sunglasses and she winced. His eyes looked bruised and bloodshot. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but you got to give me a break. You're dealing with a Death Eater. Things are complicated sometimes." he tossed his hat on the table.

"It's alright. What happened?"

"Don't ask." He replied harshly.

"Okayyy..." she bit her lip and looked at him. "So you came all this way to apologize?"

"Sure, why not."

"Uhuh. Spit it out."

"I'm hiding." Ginny scoffed.

"You're hiding? That's hilarious. You're hiding with your secret lover, that you never talk to, unless it's the time and place...You trust me enough to hide a Death Eater. From who? An Auror? Harry? Now that would be hilarious-"

"Will you shut up for one second you bleeding psychopath! I don't think the Ministry can hear you, you might want to shout a bit louder."

"Sorry-"

"No wonder I never talk to you unless it's the time and place...for fuck sake. Well, anyways, Mrs. Blabberbottoms, I'm in hiding from-"

"Blabberbottoms?" she smiled, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm hiding, from the Dark Lord." he told her quietly.

"Didn't you just come from seeing him? Why did you come to me?"

"Yes, I did." He spoke through clenched teeth. "That's why I look so horrendous." he paused. "You know that I don't agree with him. That I was conned into the gig by my father. You ask why am I here? You are the last person anyone would look for me."

"And?" Ginny widened her eyes. Ginny took a big gulp of her hot chocolate.

"I want you to be my Secret-Keeper." At this precise moment, Ginny spat about half of her hot chocolate on Draco's face. She covered her mouth quickly.

"I'm so sorry. Of course I'll do that for you..." Draco took a sigh of relief, but Ginny continued to speak. "On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"The new 'same place, same time' wont be at the cottage at eight. It'll be here and, well, whenever I feel like it."

"I don't know, that we actually started talking, I'm not that interested any more..." Draco smirked. Ginny raised a brow, and scooted closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Maybe your right." She got up, grabbed her wand and locked the front door. She walked into her room and shouted at him, "There are some blankets and pillows in the closet, some food in the fridge, and the bathroom is in my room. Make yourself at home, we'll perform the charm in the morning." She shut her door.

Draco gazed around her flat. It was plain, that was for sure. They never asked questions about each others lives, or anything like that. It was a strict 'don't ask don't tell' policy and Draco was definitely breaking the rules. He's getting personal. Truth be told, he liked how things were before, but he couldn't handle being a death eater any longer and he knew that she was the only one he could trust. If she didn't tell anyone about their relationship before, then he could be assured she won't tell now.

He slid off his jacket, and placed his shiny watch on the table. He got a blanket and a pillow from the closet, and took off his shoes. He hopped onto the couch and laid down, watching the fire die down.

"Home..." he let his voice trail off as if it was a question.

There was no turning back now. If there was a chance of turning back, still, nothing would be the same.


	3. Together

Ginny woke to the smell of something burning. Did she leave the oven on again? She scrambled to her feet and ran out of her room into the kitchen. There was Draco, standing with his back to her, buttering toast that was basically charcoal. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"I thought the building was burning down."

"Nope, just me attempting to cook." He turned around to look at Ginny with a piece of black toast in his mouth. It instantly dropped to the ground when he noticed at her choice of attire. She was in her underwear, and it wasn't hard to see her curves were generous.

"_Attempting_ is the key word. Stop ogling." she folded her arms across her chest. "It's not like you've never seen me like this." She turned toward her bedroom and started to walk away.

"Not in the daylight!" he chuckled. He picked up the toast and threw it away. He had never seen her in the daylight, except for those days in school, which was a few years ago. She had grown up so much, it was hard to believe they were the same person. Though, he only knew her looks. Nothing about her personal life, or what had changed from before. She obviously lived alone, and there were pictures of her friends and family all over the walls. He looked at the floor. He didn't want to get involved in her life. He just needed somewhere to hide.

"Ginny!" he called to her, but no reply. "Ginny?" He walked into her bedroom. It was quite comfortable looking. The sore neck he now had was from that excuse for a couch. He tried to transfigure it to his needs, but it seemed immune to magic. They had some like those, like at a used furniture store. It could have been previously owned by someone who didn't ever want it to change.

"Hello?" He opened another door, which he guessed was the bathroom. He saw a shower with a foggy glass door, and in that shower, was a slender womanly frame, with long red hair cascading down her back. The figure heard the door open and looked at Draco through the glass. She turned off the water, and opened the shower door.

"What is it, Draco?" She asked, moving toward him, dripping all over the place.

"Um...uh..." Draco couldn't help but stare at her curves. The light made her body overwhelming. It was way better than the darkness of the night.

"You're ogling again." Ginny stated. "And I think there's a ferret in your pants." she winked at him. He looked at his pants, and immediately covered his problem with his hands.

She smirked and covered herself with a nearby towel. She brushed past him. Before closing the door, she spoke nonchalantly, "I would suggest taking care of that." She then shut the door.

After the charm was performed, the two felt a little weird near each other. It was official--Draco was hiding in Ginny Weasley's flat. It would be somewhat awkward since they had a completely sexual relationship before. Not anymore since it was personal now. She was now responsible for his wellbeing, and neither of them would take advantage of the other. As much as Draco would have liked to jump her bones earlier that day, he resisted and did what any man would do in that situation. Self-pleasing. That was what he had to resort to now. Though it was quite a coincidence that the two hooked up in the first place. We'll save that for another time. For now, the story you hear will be of Draco and Ginny. Roomates.

_(A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, there will be much longer ones, I promise! Aren't you anxious now?)_


	4. Tension

"Where is my watch?" Draco shouted into the flat. "Did you take it?"

He stormed into Ginny's bedroom. She was laying on her bed, turning the pages of a freshly bought romance novel. The cover sported a scantily clad man dancing with an equally clothed looking damsel. Romance novels were Ginny's escape into corny lovers stories, now that she had no lover of her own.

"Why would I have your coat?" she put down her book, and sat up.

"Well, it's your apartment, you should know where everything is!" He started looking around the room, opening drawers, and pulling up pillows in the process.

"Last time I checked, you lived here too. Or have you forgotten? I know it's only been a few days, but give me a break!" She quickly walked out of her room and into the living room. She stuffed her hand inside the couch's cushions and brought up Draco's shiny gold watch.

"How do you know it was there?" he grabbed the watch from her and put it on.

"Everything falls down there. It's a black hole! I bet there's a few quid and some moldy bread down there as well. Not to mention your dirty magazines."

"Hey! That's invasion of privacy!" he blushed a little bit, and folded his arms.

"And what you just did wasn't? I need my space too!" she rested her hands on her hips

"It would be better if I had my own room, instead of sleeping on this thing every night."

"You can't last three days on the couch? Oh woe is me, I can't stand being on something as vile as a flowered printed couch!" she mimicked his whiny voice with ease.

"Don't mock me! Do you forget who I am?" he pushed her slightly causing her to fall on the couch. She gave him a cross look and stood directly in front of him.

"A washed up rich kid who's too spoiled to appreciate what someone is doing for him," she shoved him, which made him lose his balance only for a moment. "You asked me to help you and that is what I'm doing. If your standards are too high, then please leave." she waved her arm towards the door.

"No, I'll just take your room." she marched toward her room and slammed the door, locking with Ginny's wand.

"Fuck," she yelled, kicking the door with her heel. "Let me in!"

"No! I'm sick of that sodding couch! I will not lay my head one more time on it! I'd rather share a room than anything!"

"Fine! Anything just let me in! I need to pee!" she was leaning on the door at this point and when he opened the door, she fell into him. He caught her, and she looked up and smiled.

"Make yourself at home." she leaped over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco chuckled to himself. "That was easy." He gathered his stuff and plopped them on the floor of her room. When she exited the bathroom, he was laying on her bed in just his boxers.

"Don't tease me." she bit her lip and got on her bed. "We're sharing a bed now?"

"Yes. Such an upgrade for you isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned off the light.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt strong arms reaching around her stomach. She furrowed, thinking he was going to try something but then she felt his face being buried into her hair. She was nothing more than a teddy bear. He was indeed comfortable to sleep next to as she so vividly remembered. She smiled and slid her leg in between his legs to fit nicely between his thighs.

And with this, they drifted off to dream land. In the morning, they woke up and stared at each other for a moment, then parted ways. No matter how much they hated to admit it, they were getting closer in these few days they had spent together. They had never thought to pursue such a complicated relationship. In a way, they already had one though. They were as normal as any male and female would be, and the sexual tension could be cut like a knife.

Breakfast was made, and then eaten. The occasional smile was passed between the two, and awkward silences filled the morning. Draco was sitting at the table, reading some bills that happened to be on the table when Ginny came in. She had an awkward look on her face, serious like. She sat next to him and bit her lip. She grabbed both sides of his head, and leaned in to get a kiss from him. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"I'm sick of not being able to kiss you. I don't care how much we know about each other now." She sighed and went back to her room. Draco just sat there, stunned. He set the bill down and followed her. She was laying down on the bed, and he moved closer to her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I sick of not being able to kiss you too, but we're in a different situation right now."

"I know...I mean, we don't love each other, but I am really lonely."

"I know what you mean." He laid next to her, and leaned in. He kissed her roughly, and she felt the passion through her bones. She definitley missed this.


End file.
